3 cosas que no se le hacen a las mujeres
by Nathy-Chan Tenshi
Summary: Esta es una lista de 3 cosas que no hay que hacerle a su novia hecha por el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, a base de su experiencia con su novia, Lucy Heartfilia /GrayLu/


3 cosas que no se les hacen a las mujeres

Y aquí una lista de las 3 cosas que no debes hacerle a una chica, hecha por el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail a partir de su experiencia con su novia Lucy Heartfilia:

1.- Nunca la llames gorda.

Lucy, se había torcido un tobillo en una misión, y Gray, como buen novio, caballero, se ofreció a cargarla hasta el gremio para que Wendy la curara, pero el mago de hielo, matando su acto de caballerosidad, dice las palabras que todas las mujeres odiamos que nos digan

-Lucy, ¿no has pensado en hacer dieta?, están un poco pasada de peso.- Dijo el mago de hielo

-¿Estas insinuando que estoy gorda?.- Pregunto Lucy claramente ofendida

-Solo un poco.- Respondió Gray ignorando el aura maligna que desprendía su rubia novia…..

Más tarde, las puertas del gremio….

Por las puertas pasaron un Loke con una sonrisa engreída, cargando a Lucy y un Gray muy, muy golpeado.

-Gray ¿Qué te paso?.- Pregunto Erza, preocupada por el mago de hielo

-Jamás llames a una mujer gorda.- murmuro Gray enojado, pero Erza pareció comprender perfectamente, ya que asistió con una sonrisa en su rostro

2.- Molestarla cuando tiene un cuchillo a mano

-Ey, estrellita, ¿Qué haces?.- Pregunto Gray mientras entraba a la cocina de su novia, para encontrarla cortando unas verduras

-Cocinando ¿Por?.- Pregunto Lucy

-¿Tu… cocinas?.- Pregunto Gray, al borde de la risa, Lucy lo mira mal

-Si ¿Por qué?.- Pregunto Lucy, parando de cortar las verduras y mirando a su novio.

-Bueno.. es que no me esperaba que … ya sabes… sepas cocinar.- Dijo Gray, nervioso, al ver que su novia le estaba apuntando con su cuchillo

-¿Qué quieres decir Gray?.- Pregunto Lucy, acercando más el cuchillo al cuello del pobre Gray

-Na-nada.- Respondió, y suspiro al ver que el cuchillo se alejo de su cuello

3.- Molestarlas en "los días escarlatas"

Lucy estaba sentada en su habitual puesto en la barra, con un claro aura de "moléstame y mueres", pero claro que su quedísimo novio no lo comprendió

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy.- Trataba de llamar la atención de su novia, Gray

-Gray creo que debieras dejar tranquila a Lucy.- Dijo Mirajane, con una sonrisita nerviosa, esperaba que la maga estelar explotara en cualquier momento y se preocupaba por la salud física de Gray.- Toma Lucy-chan tus pastillas.- Dijo Mira, mientras le entregaba una caja y un vaso con jugo de naranja a Lucy

-Que es esto? ¿Pr…edu…adol?.- Le arrebato la caja a Lucy de las manos, cuando termino de leer, todo el gremio quedo en silencio viendo a Lucy, mientras la rubia no hallaba donde meterse de la verguenza

-Gray….-Dijo con voz de ultra tumba.- Mirajane ¿Puedes darme un vaso de agua?.- Pidio a la peli blanca, Mira, no queriendo discutir con la rubia se lo paso. Lucy saco una de las llaves de su cinturón, y Gray ver la llave automáticamente se le bajaron los colores del rostro

-Ábrete puerta de la portadora del agua…- Grito Lucy.- Acuarius!.- Un torbellino de agua solio del vaso, y apareció una sirena celeste

-Lucy!, estaba en una cita con mi novio, además mira en la porquería en que me has llamado.- Reclamo la sirena, pero rápidamente al ver que Lucy estaba a punto de llorar, su cara se suavizo.- Lucy ¿Qué paso?.- Pregunto amablemente Acuarius

-Gray grito frente todo el gremio sobre _eso_.- Dijo hipeando Lucy, Acuarius miro a Gray y después a Lucy y un aura maligna apareció

-¡¿Qué TU HICISTE QUE?!-. Grito Acuarius, arrastrando a Gray fuera del gremio

Dos días después….

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron mostrando a un Gray muy muy mojado y cabreado, que se fue a sentar a la barra, aprovechando que su querida y asesina novia no esta

-Ara ara, ¿Dónde fuiste a parar Gray?.- Pregunto muy sonriente Mirajane

-Al muelle de Magnolia.- Contesto Con un gruñido.- ¿Dónde esta esa maniática loca que tengo por novia?.- Pregunto un poco preocupado

-Hoy amaneció con dolores muy fuertes y Virgo, Aries y Levy la están cuidando.- Respondió Lisanna que estaba escuchando la conversa de los magos

_-Cuidado en los días que molestas a tu novia.- Hizo una nota mental Gray_

**Holi Minna, este es mi primer One-short o Drabbe, no sé qué lesera es pero espero que le guste**

**Sinceramente, tenía ganas de escribir un GrayLu.**

**Esto va para mi querido Thiago que dice que las somos muy complicadas, la verdad es que iba escribir otras cosas mas pero me daba flojera, y doy aviso que voy a actualizar una vez al mes.**

**26 y 27 de junio actualizo mis otras dos historias pero estaré subiendo unas cositas de vez en cuando **

**Sayonnara~~~**

**Nathy-chan fuera~~~**


End file.
